Last Christmas
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special..."


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. This story was inspired by the song Last Christmas belonging to Wham! and the company that recorded it. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Summary – "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it someone special."

Last Christmas

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

- - - Last Christmas - - -

- - - December 25, 2007 - - -

At the Kaiba mansion…

Seto finished tying the bow on the small present with a smile. He wrote 'I love you' on the tag and affixed it with a tiny piece of tape. "All finished."

A quiet knock sounded on the door.

"Come in, Mokuba," called Seto.

The door opened, and Mokuba came into the office. "He's passing the front gate now. He'll be here any second."

"Thank you, Mokuba," said Seto smiling. He stood and lifted his present before walking up to his younger brother. "I know you're upset that I have a date tonight, Mokuba, but we spent all day together, and all last night…"

"I'm not upset that you have a date, Seto. I'm upset that you're dating Otogi! He doesn't care about you! He's just using you, and you don't see it!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"You're just upset because I've fallen in love with someone and you're not the only person I love anymore," said Seto, "Good night, brother." He walked out of the room and hurried downstairs to be at the door when the bell sounded. He opened the door and smiled at Otogi. "Come in."

Otogi smiled as he stepped into the mansion. He closed the door behind him and pulled Seto into a kiss. "I've missed you."

"Are we going out or did you want to stay in tonight?" asked Seto.

"I was hoping to stay in…" Otogi smirked. "Bed, that is."

"I think I can manage that," said Seto helping Otogi out of his coat. He passed the small present to him with a whispered, "I hope you like it."

"I know I'll love it," said Otogi pulling an even smaller present from his pocket to give to Seto, "Shall we open them upstairs in bed?"

Seto blushed, but he threw Otogi's coat over a banister and pulled the brunet up the stairs to his bedroom. He pulled Otogi into a kiss. "I love you, Ryuji."

"I know, Seto. Now, what would you like me to unwrap first? My present or you?"

"Presents first. You can unwrap me when we're done."

Otogi took one look at the tag and the carefully written 'I love you' before crumpling it, and he shamelessly ripped the paper off the present. He opened the box to gaze upon the large diamond earrings and matching locket. He opened the locket to see a picture of Seto on one side and a picture of himself on the other. He smiled at Seto. "It's perfect! I love it!"

Seto carefully opened his present, removing the tape so as not to damage the precious paper, and he opened the box to look upon the ornate gold pen. "Ryuji, it's…"

"So you can sign all those important contracts," said Otogi.

"Thank you…"

Otogi took both their presents and placed them on the nightstand by the bed. "Now do you want to do it yourself, or can I unwrap you?"

"I'll let you… just be gentle."

"Always, Seto." Otogi took his time stripping them both and laying them on the bed before preparing Seto for their nightly romp.

As Otogi slipped his engorged penis into Seto's tight opening, Seto whispered his words again, "I love you, Ryuji."

.

At Jounouchi's apartment…

Katsuya put the hand-knitted violet scarf into a decorative gift box. He opened the card he bought and wrote the simple message 'I love you' beneath the pre-printed 'Merry Christmas'. He placed the card on top of the scarf and closed the lid before tying a white ribbon around the entire box.

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" exclaimed Katsuya jumping to his feet and running to the door. He swung the door open and smiled.

Mai stood on the other side in her long winter coat, and she held a box in her hands. "Evening, Katsuya."

"Come in, Mai." Katsuya stepped aside to allow the blond woman to come inside.

Mai walked in and passed the box to Katsuya. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it's great!" exclaimed Katsuya closing the door behind Mai, "You can just throw your coat anywhere. Dinner's almost done."

"What are we having?" asked Mai pulling off her coat and tossing it over the back of a chair.

"Assuming I haven't burnt anything? Glazed ham with roasted potatoes, crescent rolls, and steamed asparagus," said Katsuya, "The ham is resting right now, so as soon as the bread comes out of the oven, I can carve it and we can eat."

"Would you like to open your present while we wait?" asked Mai eyeing the box on the table.

"Yeah!" Katsuya smiled and placed the unwrapped box on the table. He passed the wrapped one to Mai. "Merry Christmas, Mai. I love you."

Mai pulled off the ribbon quickly and lifted the lid from the box. She gasped when she saw the scarf, and she lifted it to wrap around her neck. "It's beautiful and so warm!"

"I was right. That color does match your eyes," said Katsuya, "I hope I did a good job making it, but if you find any flaws, I'm sorry."

"You made this?" asked Mai.

Katsuya nodded. He opened his box and pulled out the chocolate cake. His grin lit up a Christmas tree. "It's perfect! This will be the perfect ending to the great meal I have planned!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Mai unwrapping the scarf from her neck and placing it back in the box. She moved it over to set it on the chair with her coat.

"I'll go check on dinner," said Katsuya, "Make yourself at home." He headed into the kitchen. He checked on the crescent rolls in the oven and turned it and the timer off. He slipped on a potholder and pulled the hot pan from the oven to rest on the stovetop. He used a spatula to scoop up the bread into a lined basket. He set the breadbasket down so that he could carve the ham and place some slices onto a platter. He carried the rolls and ham out to the already made up table and set them in the center. He looked around for Mai but figured she probably just went into the bathroom since her coat still lay over the chair. He headed back into the kitchen to grab the two serving bowls that contained the asparagus and potatoes and took them to the table.

The bathroom door opened, and Katsuya turned to look at it. His cheeks flared bright red when he saw Mai standing there in a silk camisole and matching underwear.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah. I think I am. Do you want to eat first?" asked Katsuya.

"No… Take me to bed, Katsuya."

Katsuya gulped and led Mai into his bedroom where Mai immediately fell on him and kissed him senseless. He didn't even notice her hands undressing him until she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his naked waist. "You know I've never done this before, Mai."

"I know, Katsuya, but I'll take good care of you," said Mai rubbing him into full hardness. She lifted her hips and lowered herself down onto him.

"I love you, Mai…"

"I know, Katsuya."

.

.

- - - December 26, 2007 - - -

.

At Jounouchi's apartment…

Katsuya climbed from his bed naked and alone, and he looked around his entire apartment for any sign of his girlfriend. He saw a note sitting on the table beside the abandoned dinner from the night before, and he lifted it to read. 'Katsuya, I'm sorry. I think we should break up. Good-bye. Love, Mai.'

Katsuya tried to call Mai a million times that day and in the following weeks to come, but she never returned his calls. All he could do was cry over his lost love.

.

At the Kaiba mansion…

Seto woke up still feeling the hardness buried within him, pressed ever so delightfully against his prostate, but he wasn't greeted to the feeling of warmth against his back or the arm over his waist that he normally associated with that hardness. He opened his eyes and looked around him, but Otogi wasn't in bed with him. He reached a hand down beneath the blankets to find out what was inside him, and his fingers accidentally hit the power switch to turn on the vibrator. He moaned at the sudden stimulus to his prostate. "Oh, Ryuji!"

Seto lay in bed slowly stoking his erection while his second present from his boyfriend worked its special brand of magic on his insides. He didn't move until after his release shot from his penis. He turned the vibrator off and removed it before sitting up. He looked around and saw the note sitting beside his present on the nightstand. He lifted the piece of paper and read it. 'Seto, I'm sorry. I think we should break up. Good-bye. Love, Ryuji. P.S. I hope the present I left you helps keep you warm in my absence.'

Seto cried for nearly two hours before he even managed to get up long enough to try to call Otogi, and if he called him once, he called him a million times, but he never received a response. So he continued to cry over his lost love.

.

At Otogi's penthouse…

Otogi kissed Mai passionately and passed her a jewelry box with a small bow on top. "I hope you like it. I went to a lot of trouble to get this for you."

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I bet you liked fucking Kaiba's brains out!" exclaimed Mai rubbing her bare breasts against Otogi's arm as she moved to grab the decorative gift box, "And I went to a lot of trouble getting this handmade for you."

"Yes, well… I'm sure you enjoyed fucking Jounouchi," said Otogi taking the box from Mai.

"Ew… Not in the least! He was a total fucking virgin! I had to do everything, and he came so fricking easily! I was barely on him before he came!" exclaimed Mai, "He was a total waste of time in bed! He'd never be a good lover!"

Otogi laughed. "Open your present!"

Mai opened her box and gasped at the sight of the diamond earrings and locket. "Oh, thank you, Ryuji! It's perfect! I love you!"

Otogi opened his box and pulled out the violet scarf. He wrapped it around his neck. "Oh, thank you, Mai! It's perfect! I love you!"

Mai pulled Otogi down on top of her. "Now fuck me again, big boy!"

..

..

- - - Last Valentine's Day - - -

- - - February 14, 2008 - - -

At Maya and Aya's Diner…

Katsuya walked into the crowded diner just a little past noon, and he tried not to look at all the happy couples snuggling together and sharing their meal. He walked up to the counter. "Hey, Aya. Do you think you have a table for one right now?"

The brown haired woman turned towards Katsuya and smiled. "That all depends on if you mind sharing with a young business man who came in a few minutes ago."

"I don't mind," said Katsuya, "It's in the back, right?"

The woman nodded. She stepped around the counter and escorted him further into the diner to a cozy little booth secluded from the prying eyes of any of the lovers who might happen to look their way. "Excuse me, sir. Do you mind sharing a table? We're extremely busy this time of day."

"As long as you're not trying to set me up on a date with some bitch, then it's fine."

"Here you go then," said the waitress, "Can I get you anything to drink right away?"

"Coffee," said Katsuya, "and I'll have the daily special." He slid into the booth before even taking the time to look at his unwitting dining companion. He looked up, and his brown eyes widened. "Kaiba."

Wide sapphire eyes stared back at Katsuya. "Jounouchi."

"If you want me to leave, Kaiba, then you'd better speak up now."

"I came to have lunch. So did you. This once, we'll sit together and eat."

Katsuya smiled. "Then thank you for sharing your table with me."

Seto's lips turned into a small smile.

"You can go ahead and punch me for this if I'm out of line," said Katsuya, and Seto's eyebrow rose curiously. "But why aren't you out having lunch somewhere with your girlfriend? Or are you meeting her for dinner instead?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. Never have. My most recent lover left me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"The day after Christmas. He took the diamond earrings I gave him, and he ran away while I slept," said Seto.

The similarities in their situations touched Jounouchi's heart. "I know how you feel. It hurts getting dumped by someone you care about. Do you want to talk about it?"

Seto shook his head no. "What about you? Why aren't you eating with your boyfriend? Oh, sorry. You have a girlfriend now, don't you?"

"I don't have one anymore. Obviously she didn't like me as much as I loved her. She left me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"The day after Christmas. She took the hand-knitted scarf I made her, and she left while I slept," said Katsuya. He sighed. "It wasn't until a few weeks later that I found out Mai had hooked up with Otogi the day she left me…"

"You were dating Kujaku?"

"Yeah."

"I had been dating Otogi. He had wanted the diamond earrings and locket that were the only thing I managed to retain of my birth mother's. Upon my mother's death, they had been sealed away in a safe deposit box by her attorney to be given to me on my twentieth birthday," said Seto, and just like a dam had broken in his heart, he started to pour out his feelings to the one person who could probably sympathize, "My mother wanted me to give them to the person I asked to be my bride… I was going to ask Otogi to be my life partner, but he took the jewels and gave them to Mai."

"Damn. What a bastard!"

"Do you want to talk about her?"

"You know I've never had a lot of money, so I couldn't buy her anything. I made her a thick scarf that was the same color as her eyes. Then I made a big dinner for us to eat when she got to my place. We exchanged presents… She brought me a chocolate cake. I ate the entire thing in one sitting the next morning… Then she asked me to have sex with her," said Katsuya blushing as he revealed his most intimate secret, "So I did. I loved her. I wanted to make her happy. I was a virgin that night. Part of my Christmas present to Mai was my first time. I guess she didn't think I was any good. She didn't appreciate it."

"I would have valued it more," said Seto, "It's a precious gift, that first time. I gave mine to Otogi. He didn't appreciate it much either."

The waitress came up just then and placed a full coffee cup in front of Katsuya before placing down two plates in front of them, each containing the same food.

"Thanks, Aya," said Katsuya.

"Silly boy. I'm Maya!"

"Sorry… It's hard to tell two beautiful twins apart," said Katsuya.

"Forgiven! Did you need more coffee, sir?" asked the waitress turning towards Seto.

"No. I haven't drank this yet," said Seto lifting his still full cup to his lips.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Do you still love him?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah…" Katsuya sighed. He lifted his chopsticks and started pushing the food around on his plate. "But I don't want to anymore. I don't want to feel this pain."

"I agree completely with your sentiments," said Seto lifting his own chopsticks, "I'm tired of crying over someone who wasn't worth crying for."

"But if you ever need a shoulder, you can always borrow mine."

"Thank you, and you can do the same," said Seto smiling, and for once in his life as he looked at the blond before him, it wasn't forced.

Katsuya smiled in return. "This is nice… being here with you. I feel like you really understand what I've been going through. I like not fighting with you, Kaiba."

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No. Not really. I was just going to make some dinner and hide out in my apartment. It's Valentine's Day, a day for lovers, and since I don't have one… I'm just going to spend the night wishing I had a strong man to cuddle up with or a nice girl to sit around talking to."

"You are still bisexual, aren't you?"

"I'm leaning a bit more towards gay since Christmas, but yeah. And you're still bi, too?"

Seto nodded. "Would you like to spend the evening with me?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Jounouchi as fast as his lips could form the word.

"I'm not talking about a date, but I am a strong man and I don't mind cuddling with you if you want to. I think it would be nice not to spend the night alone," said Seto sadly, "and Mokuba already has plans with his girlfriend."

"What time would you like me to come over?" asked Katsuya.

"Are you working? What time are you free?" replied Seto.

"I don't work today, and I just got out of my last class for the day," said Katsuya, "That's why I came in here to have lunch. It's sort of a celebration for me. I passed my test."

"Then let's leave now. We can go hide out in my mansion until the Valentine's slaughter is over," whispered Seto.

"Okay, let's go," said Katsuya, "I can cook you dinner, and you can see if my culinary training is doing any good."

Seto nodded. "I'll pay for both our meals."

"That's not necessary," said Katsuya, "I'll be using your ingredients and kitchen to make dinner, so you would have been paying for that. I can cover this! Besides, I get a discount because I'm going to the culinary school nearby. I'm paying! I insist." He stood up and walked over to the counter. He pulled out his wallet. "Hey, Maya. I'm going to pay for both lunches today."

"Okay," said the waitress as Seto walked up behind Katsuya.

Katsuya passed the waitress a bill but he didn't wait for change before pulling Seto out of the diner. "I will make you the best dinner possible! Is there anything you're hungry for?"

"I would like you to 'wow' me," said Seto, "Make me something that I've never had before."

.

.

- - - Last White Day - - -

- - - March 14, 2008 - - -

At Jounouchi's apartment…

Seto knocked lightly on the door and fidgeted with the tie around his neck.

The door flew open to reveal Katsuya covered in white powder but smiling happily. "Kaiba! You're early!"

"Would you like me to leave and come back?"

"NO!" snapped Katsuya quickly. He blushed and said, "I mean, no… Please don't go. Come on in… Dinner isn't done yet, and I'm obviously a mess. Shizuka's here, and she thought it would be funny to throw flour on me."

"Ah, so that's why you're imitating a ghost." Seto's voice rose to call out, "Good evening, Kawaii!"

The brown haired teenager emerged from the kitchen giggling. "Good evening, Kaiba."

"Will you be joining us for dinner this evening?" asked Seto.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't get in your way! I'll go out for a long walk later so you two can have some alone time!" exclaimed Shizuka smiling at her older brother and his boyfriend.

Seto turned his gaze to Katsuya. "How would you like to go out for dinner instead?"

"Shizuka, take the roast out of the oven when the timer beeps, and let it sit for fifteen minutes before cutting into it. Have fun! I'm going to take a quick shower and go out with Kaiba!" exclaimed Katsuya before running into the bathroom, "Kaiba! Can you dig through my closet for something to wear?"

"Seriously, Kaiba… don't hurt my brother. If you love him, then love him, but if you're just playing with his heart…" A fierce, protective fire burned behind Shizuka's eyes. "I will kill you…"

"I know that your brother has been hurt before, Kawaii, and I have no intention of repeating that. I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want him to hurt me," said Seto, "I want us to be happy together."

Shizuka nodded before turning to head into the kitchen again. "Then make him happy, Kaiba. Love him with all your heart."

"I'm trying."

Seto watched as Shizuka entered the kitchen before he walked into Katsuya's bedroom. He started to search the closet for clothing similar to that which he wore, but he couldn't find a single suit in the entire closet. He chose instead a pair of black jeans that looked like they might be snug on the blond. For a shirt, he selected a nice wine-colored button-down. He walked out of the bedroom carrying the clothes, and he knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "I have selected clothes for you, Jounouchi."

"Thank you, Kaiba," said Katsuya opening the door a crack and blushing almost the same color as the shirt that he took the clothing from Seto's hands, "Did you grab unders as well?"

Seto blushed, partly from the question and partly from the sight of the lightly tanned flesh revealed to his eyes. "No, but I can if you'd like."

"Top drawer of the dresser. Thank you." Katsuya closed the door.

Seto turned and walked back in Katsuya's bedroom. He opened the dresser drawer and immediately blushed burgundy when he saw the different piles of underwear neatly stacked inside. He looked through the boxers, and his hands stopped on a pair of pink elephant bikini briefs that must have accidentally been placed in the pile of boxers instead of their proper pile. His fingers twitched with the need to slowly remove those pink elephants from Katsuya's body, so he lifted them out of the drawer. He spotted a white a-shirt, and an image of Katsuya wearing only the tank top and bikini briefs flashed through his mind so intensely that he grabbed one of them as well to help appease his arousal. He carried them both out to the bathroom again and knocked on the door.

Katsuya opened the door and took the clothes from Seto. "Thank you, Kaiba. I'll be ready in just a few minutes."

"Take your time," said Seto.

Katsuya closed the door.

Seto sat down on the couch and waited for Katsuya to open the door and emerge from the bathroom, which he did no more than five minutes later.

"So how do I look?" asked Katsuya.

Seto looked at Katsuya, and he blushed. He stood up with his mouth hanging open slightly. "What adjective do you prefer?"

"The truthful one…"

"I never seen anyone look more elegant and beautiful than you do right now, Jounouchi." Seto walked over to Katsuya and lightly stroked his face.

"Don't say that…" Katsuya blushed.

"I'm sorry. You look very handsome, Jounouchi…"

"That's not what I meant… If you're going to call me beautiful or handsome or whatever, then don't call me Jounouchi," said Katsuya staring straight into Seto's blue eyes, "My name is Katsuya."

"Katsuya," whispered Seto pulling the blond into his arms and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Katsuya wrapped his arms tightly around Seto's neck and gave himself completely to Seto's kiss. "Kaiba… Se… Se… Seto?"

"Oh, yes. Call me Seto again…"

"Seto? Seto… Seto!"

"Let's go," said Seto, "We can continue this later tonight if you want to."

"I want to, Seto, but I'm not sure how ready I am. I might not be able to finish what we've started…"

"Then we can simple cuddle all night. You will agree to spend the night with me, won't you, Katsuya? We'll only go as far as we're both ready to."

"Can I wear your clothes tomorrow or should I grab some of mine?" asked Katsuya.

"I'll let you borrow whatever you want."

"Don't wait up, Shizuka!" Katsuya pulled Seto out of his apartment.

Seto intertwined his fingers with Katsuya's as they held hands, and he used this hold to guide the ravishing blond out of the complex and into his limo.

Katsuya leaned up against Seto and continued to hold his hand. "So, where would you like to go tonight?"

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we eat. You're in the business. Where have you heard has good food?" asked Seto resting his head against Katsuya's.

"My instructors all seem to disagree about what kind of food is good or not, but they will all tell you that the best food in Domino can be found at Orihime," said Katsuya.

"Then it's decided. We'll go to Orihime."

Katsuya cuddled close to Seto. He whispered so that the driver couldn't hear him, "Tonight, can we… experiment a little together in bed…?"

Seto moaned quietly. "I would really like to take your clothes off."

"I don't know if I'll be ready to go all the way, but I would like to lie in bed with you… touching you, kissing you… pleasuring you…" Katsuya blushed.

"If you keep talking like that, we'll be missing dinner," whispered Seto.

"Okay. I'll quit talking."

"I want you, too, Katsuya. I want to slowly remove those little pink elephants from your delectable body, and I want to taste every last inch of your flesh. I want to pleasure you, with my hands, or my mouth, or if you think you're ready for it, my…"

Katsuya kissed Seto and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. He gasped for breath when he pulled back. "There's something I really want to say now, but I think it's too soon. I don't want to mess up what we have going together."

"I'm in love with you, Katsuya. Nothing you say could mess up what we have."

"I love you, Seto. I love you!"

The limo pulled to a stop outside of the restaurant, but that night, Katsuya slept in Seto's bed for the first time. And that night, Seto and Katsuya pleasured each other with their hands and their mouths.

.

.

- - - This Christmas - - -

- - - December 25, 2008 - - -

.

At Jounouchi's apartment…

Seto paced around the living room wearing a white tuxedo with a sapphire blue vest and tie. He glanced at his watch and sighed when he saw the time.

Shizuka giggled from her position on the couch. She wore a pure white party dress with a black sash about her waist. She leaned against Mokuba who sat beside her in a black tuxedo with a white vest and tie. "Don't worry, Kaiba. My brother will be ready in just a minute."

"Your brother is ready now," said Katsuya stepping out of the bathroom wearing a black tuxedo with a red vest and tie, "Sorry it took me so long. I'm no good with ties."

"But you look so beautiful, Katsuya," said Seto, "So I'll gladly forgive you for the delay." He walked over to the blond and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"So… do we open presents now or after the party?" asked Mokuba.

"Do we have time to open them now, big brother?" asked Shizuka looking not at Katsuya but at Seto, "We might be too tired after the party, and besides, I'm sure that you would want to spend some private time alone with Katsuya."

Seto's cheeks tinted pink. "We can make time to open them now."

Shizuka rose from the couch and walked over to the tree. She pulled out the presents and passed them around.

Seto sat down in the only chair, and Katsuya sat on the arm of the chair to be close to him. They both opened their presents.

Katsuya pulled out an apron that he could proudly wear with his chef's jacket. There was no lace or frills on the apron at all. It was perfect for a respectable chef, and even though he was still a culinary school student and not a bona fide chef, it was the best present he could have hoped for. It even had his name embroidered on it with red and black thread. Also in the box was a note that read 'I love you' on top of a second gift. Lying beneath the apron and note was a book by a world-renowned chef, which contained a lot of helpful tips for aspiring chefs as well as several good recipes to help them get started in the culinary world. He was awed by how much his boyfriend knew about him to get him such a wonderful gift. "I absolutely love it. It's perfect. Thank you, Seto. I love you."

Seto pulled out a carefully hand-knitted, sapphire blue hat, and his eyes widened when he saw what lay at the bottom of the box… a small assortment of sexual amenities including various condoms, lubricants, silk scarves which could either be blindfolds or restraints, and a carefully written note that said 'I love you'. He looked to Katsuya curiously, and he whispered, "Does this mean…? Are you sure…? Are you finally ready to go all the way with me?"

Katsuya leaned over to whisper into Seto's ear, "I haven't much that I could give you. So in addition to that gift I want to give you my second sexual experience, and my first time having sex with a man. I know we've pleasured each other before, but only with our hands and mouths. Tonight I want to become yours completely."

Seto nodded and pulled Katsuya into a passionate kiss instead of the chaste kisses they had promised each other they would give in front of their siblings.

Mokuba opened his gift and pulled out a complete set of knitted winter wear… a blue and white scarf, blue mittens with white cuffs, a white hat with a blue cuff, and a blue and white striped sweater. He smiled at Shizuka.

"I hope I got the size right for the sweater," said Shizuka blushing and opening her present, "I'm not really very good at figuring out sizing when I'm making something…"

"You made this?" asked Mokuba smiling, "It's done very well… thank you."

Shizuka looked in her box, and her jaw dropped. "I can't accept this!"

Three sets of eyes turned towards Shizuka.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"What is it?" asked Katsuya.

Shizuka lifted out a sapphire bejeweled necklace to show to her brother and self-proclaimed other brother. She looked at Mokuba apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. This is too expensive. I can't accept it."

Seto wrapped his arms around Katsuya and pulled him to sit on his lap.

"Why not?" repeated Mokuba, "What's wrong with it?"

"It must have cost a fortune. That's what's wrong with it! I care for you, Mokuba. I don't want your money! I don't want you buying me things that cost more than a year's rent on this apartment! Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful necklace…"

"Then what's the big deal? You like it, don't you?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes…"

"Kawaii, keep the necklace. Just this once. Mokuba, from now on, do not spend more than a hundred dollars on any gift for her. Would that be acceptable to you, Kawaii?" asked Seto.

Shizuka opened her mouth to protest.

"That would be fine with her," ordered Katsuya, "I get what you're saying, sis. You're not interested in Mokuba because he's wealthy. The same reason I'm not interested in Seto. It's more important to us to know the people that they are. The money doesn't matter. But there's something that I think you don't understand. Mokuba doesn't like you because you don't have money. He likes you for who you are, and he sometimes wants to spoil you. He just has different ideas about spoiling than we do because he's grown up with so much more money than we have. He wasn't trying to flaunt how much he has or how much we don't have. He just wanted to get you a gift that he thought you would like and that he would like to give you. Just this once, you'll accept the gift. If your relationship ends, you can give it back to him, but if your relationship does last, then you can consider it a communal asset… something to pass down to your children if you ever decide to have any."

"Just this once, then. Thank you, Mokuba," said Shizuka, "It really is beautiful, but please don't spend so much on me in the future. It makes me feel like a cheap whore."

"Too much information, sis. If you want to have sex with him, fine, but I don't want to know about it!" exclaimed Katsuya turning to hide his face in Seto's shoulder.

"You're not cheap, Shizuka, and you're not a whore. You're worth more to me than the entire Kaiba fortune," said Mokuba, "That's why I wanted to get you that necklace, because it was the only thing I've ever found that has come close to matching your beauty even if it does fall short compared to the real thing."

Shizuka sighed in awe and pulled Mokuba to her for a quick kiss. "Thank you, Mokuba. That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me."

Mokuba took the necklace from Shizuka's hand and unclasped it before wrapping it around her neck and refastening it. "Now you're ready to go to the party."

"Let's go before we're unfashionably late!" exclaimed Shizuka rising.

Katsuya climbed off Seto's lap, and he took Seto's present from him. "I'll carry this to the car for you."

"If you insist," said Seto standing.

They all headed down to the waiting limo with Jounouchi carrying both his gift to and from Seto.

.

At a luxury hotel, banquet hall…

Seto held tightly to Katsuya's hand as they walked into the hall where Domino's annual Christmas Extravaganza Ball was already well underway. He watched as Mokuba and Shizuka who had entered before them headed off immediately to dance on the ballroom floor.

Katsuya looked all around the hall, and his eyes naturally landed on the buffet table. "Seto, can we go get some munchies? I want to try out the food and see if I could have done better!"

"I should have expected that our first stop would be the food," said Seto, "Fine. Lead the way…"

"I love you!" Katsuya pulled Seto towards the buffet table.

"Kaiba-sama? Can I have a word?" asked a man catching Seto's arm and bringing him to a halt, "Just for a moment…"

"Seto?"

"Katsuya, continue on without me. Fill a plate for us, and I'll find a table," said Seto, "I'll be waiting." He squeezed Katsuya's hand before releasing it with a smile.

"Okay," said Katsuya before continuing on towards the buffet table.

Seto turned towards the man with a hasty, "This had better be good."

"Oh, trust me, Seto, it will be very good," said a familiar voice, which sent cold chills racing up and down Seto's spine.

The man bowed politely before walking away.

Seto turned around to glare at the source of the familiar voice. His voice was like ice as he spoke, "It's been awhile, Otogi."

"Yes, it has, Seto. I didn't expect to see you here, and especially not with Jounouchi," said Otogi. He placed his left hand on Seto's arm.

Seto glared at the hand and saw the pale white band of flesh on the ring finger. "Why aren't you wearing your wedding band?"

Otogi pulled his hand back in shock. "How did you know I got married? Mai and I didn't announce it, and you weren't invited to the wedding."

"If you're going to take off your wedding ring, you should at least put on another ring to cover the tan line," said Seto, "Now what do you want?"

"You. I want you," said Otogi.

"I'm not available and neither are you… Excuse me," said Seto turning and walking away from Otogi.

.

Katsuya lifted a plate from the end of the buffet table, and he started to walk down its length, lifting two of each small appetizer to place onto the plate. He looked up once his plate was full. He looked up into violet eyes, and it was all he could do not to drop his plate.

"I thought I saw you here," said Mai smirking and lifting her champagne glass to her lips. The large diamond ring sparkles in the light.

"Yes, you saw me," said Katsuya, "Nice ring. Engagement or wedding?"

"Wedding. Otogi and I have been married six months," said Mai holding her hand in a position so she can look at her ring, "He's been very good to me."

Katsuya looked to her neck and saw the locket. "Did he give you that necklace too?"

"Yes, for Christmas last year. Earrings too," said Mai pulling back her hair to show Katsuya, "He can give me all the things you never were able to."

"Yeah, after he cons other people out of it," said Katsuya, "I could have given you the world if I was a con artist too."

Mai's violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "Never insult my husband, mutt…"

"You conniving little bitch," hissed Katsuya, "You know that Otogi seduced Seto and tricked him into giving him those jewels that you wear… Heh… Jewels, that's rich considering that they're fakes. The earrings, the necklace… They belonged to Seto's birth mother, but they're not real diamonds. They're Cubic Zirconia… Might as well be shiny glass. Looks good on you though. Cheap, just like you. I wonder if the ring is also fake."

"Fake? That damn bastard!" Mai pulled the earrings from her ears and the necklace over her head. She slammed them down on the table and stormed off saying, "I'm going to kill him!"

Katsuya lifted the jewelry and tucked it into his pocket. He turned away from the buffet table and started to walk towards the tables around the edge of the room looking for Seto. He spotted the brunet talking to Otogi, and he started towards them as quickly as he could.

.

"I want you back, Seto," whispered Otogi, "I don't love Mai. I want to be with you."

"You just want more money," said Seto.

"No, I don't…" Otogi pulled Seto up against him and kissed his lips.

Katsuya stepped up to them in time to witness Seto melting into Otogi's arms as he was being kissed.

"Ryuji, I…"

"Seto?" Katsuya's heart clenched at the sight of Seto in Otogi's arms.

Seto blinked once and looked at Katsuya. He fiercely shoved Otogi away from himself. "Don't ever touch me again, Otogi. I'm in love with Katsuya now. You were nothing but a past mistake! And I never want to see you again."

Otogi glared at Katsuya. "Jounouchi…"

"Let's go sit down, Seto. There's no reason to let this man ruin our evening," said Katsuya.

"Yes," said Seto taking Katsuya's arm lightly and walking away with him to find an empty table. "I'm sorry, Katsuya. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Did you ask him to hold you?"

"No."

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to apologize for," said Katsuya setting the plate down on a table and pulling out a chair.

"I didn't want any of that… I especially didn't want you to have to witness it…"

"Are you all right? He didn't hurt you again, did he?" Katsuya helped Seto into the chair. He pulled out another chair and sat down beside him.

Seto grasped Katsuya's hand and pulled it up to his lips. "He said he wanted me back. Right before he kissed me, he said he wanted me back. I think he just wanted money."

"Probably…"

"Did you have a run in with Mai?"

Katsuya nodded.

Seto pulled Katsuya into an embrace. "How are you surviving?"

"I'm doing all right. She seemed happy to flaunt her marriage to Otogi to me. She's such a bitch." Katsuya lifted an appetizer to his lips, but he sighed and put it back on the plate. "Seto… I'm not hungry anymore. I don't want Mai or Otogi to ruin our night anymore than they already have. Could we go back to the mansion and have our own private ball there?"

"Yes. Come on," said Seto standing up. He helped Katsuya to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders as they start towards the door. "We'll call Mokuba from the limo to let him know that we've gone home without him, and then we'll send the car back."

"Great. Thank you."

Seto and Katsuya headed out to the limo to be taken home, and they cuddled together the entire way.

"Are you hungry now?" asked Seto once they walked into the Kaiba mansion's foyer carrying their presents with them.

"No, actually," said Katsuya, "Are you?"

"I'm not hungry for food," said Seto pulling Katsuya to him for a kiss. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" exclaimed Katsuya, "I want to dance with you! I want to dance in bed with you!"

"In bed?"

"I want to make love with you." Katsuya reached his hand down to rub Seto's member through his pants. "And I want to do so now! Let's go up to your bedroom and try out some of those things I placed in your gift."

"Upstairs, now!" exclaimed Seto starting to chase Katsuya upstairs.

Katsuya ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and he bolted through the doorway into Seto's bedroom. He placed both presents on the nightstand and managed to get out of his jacket, vest, and tie before Seto sauntered into the room.

"Someone's impatient. Look… you've started without me," teased Seto.

"Get your ass naked now!" growled Katsuya, "Because if I have to do it myself, your suit's gonna be trashed!"

"You just want my ass naked? You don't want the rest of me unclothed too?" Seto unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. He pushed the material past his hips so it fell down to the floor. He stepped out of the pile of cloth. "Is this acceptable?"

Katsuya ripped his shirt off, and buttons flew all over the room. He grabbed Seto by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him up against his body.

Seto tried gasping for air through the brutal kiss, but Katsuya only used his gasps to explore deeper with his tongue. His knees suddenly buckled, and Katsuya became the only thing holding him up.

Katsuya pulled his lips away from Seto's. "Quit teasing me, Seto. You know I want the entire thing… Take it all off for me. Every last piece of clothing. I want to see your skin, and only your skin."

"Take off the rest of your clothes, Katsuya, and I'll take off mine," said Seto.

Katsuya nodded his head and proceeded to remove his pants, underwear, and socks as quickly as he could. Then he started to turn down the blankets while Seto finished removing his clothing.

Seto finished removing his clothing and pulled out a few amenities from his present to place within easy reach from the bed. Then he turned towards Katsuya again. "Last chance to back away. Are you sure you're ready for this, Katsuya?"

Katsuya turned towards Seto and grabbed his face with both hands. He pulled him into a long kiss. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"I love you." Seto wrapped his arms around Katsuya for a firm embrace. He slid his hands along the bare flesh as he tried to arouse his lover.

Katsuya arched his nude body up against Seto's and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Come on, Seto. Prepare me to accept that huge cock of yours!"

"You know just what to say to turn me on, don't you?" Seto pushed Katsuya down onto his back on the bed.

Katsuya spread his legs as wide as was comfortable for him.

Seto opened a tube of lubricant and spread some onto his fingers.

Katsuya took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles as much as he could. His eyes widened when he felt a finger reach in between his cheeks and caress his puckered opening.

"Easy… Just relax… Or tell me to stop…"

"Don't you fucking dare stop!"

Seto slid the finger into Katsuya's channel. He placed his mouth over his lover's and kissed him deeply as his finger squirmed around inside. He waited until he felt Katsuya relax before sliding his finger out and pushing two fingers inside the tight heat.

Katsuya stared into Seto's eyes and did his very best to relax against the unfamiliar intrusion. "I want to feel your fire…"

Seto curled his fingers and brushed against the hidden bundle of nerves.

Katsuya's entire body jerked, and his semen erupted from his penis. He gasped and panted as he tried to regain some sense.

Seto pressed a third finger into Katsuya's opening and spread his fingers to stretch the opening even further. He pulled out when he thought he couldn't handle waiting any more, and he silently prayed that his preparations were thorough enough to not cause pain to his love.

Katsuya whimpered slightly and lifted his hips longingly. "Fuck… Fuck… Fuck me!"

"No…"

Katsuya bolted upright and bonked Seto on the head with his own skull. His eyes narrowed angrily, and he nearly screamed, "What?"

"I won't fuck you. I will never fuck you…"

Katsuya's heart stopped beating.

"I will only make love to you."

"You are such a romantic… but it's all the same to me. Make love. Fuck me. Call it whatever you want, but stick that big, hunky dick of yours into my little, delicate hole. Take me… Please…"

Seto nodded and forced Katsuya to lie down again. He rubbed some lubricant onto his penis. "Condom? Yes or no?"

"No. I want to feel your fire inside me."

Seto wrapped Katsuya's legs around his waist before he slowly pushed his lubricated cock into Katsuya's pre-stretched opening. "Just relax."

Katsuya took a deep breath and wiped away the single tear that escaped his eye.

Seto forced himself not to move while Katsuya adjusted to the size of his assets.

Katsuya's eyes rolled back into his head, and he gasped repeatedly. "So full…"

Seto started thrusting inside Katsuya, and he moaned at the friction it caused against his member.  
"Love… Love…" Katsuya gasped in pleasure and clutched at Seto's arms. "I love you!"

Seto shifted the angle of his thrusts and plunged right in against Katsuya's prostate.

Katsuya screamed, and he would have come again if it weren't for Seto's hand gripping his member fiercely to prevent him from coming. He whimpered. "Seto, please…"

"Just wait for a moment… I want to come with you," whispered Seto, "Please, don't be selfish."

"Hurry, Seto. I want us to come together!"

Seto increased his thrusts and moved as fast as he could, his pleasure building up in his stomach. He started to stroke Katsuya hastily.

Katsuya clenched his muscles as tight as he could around Seto's cock.

Seto screamed as his cock pulsed out with his release.

Katsuya smiled feeling the heat pouring into him. He cried out "Seto" when his own heated liquid spilled out onto their chests and stomachs.

"I love you, Katsuya."

"I love you more."

Seto carefully slid out of Katsuya's tight heat. He climbed from the bed. "I'll go get a towel to clean us up."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep. You've worn me out." Katsuya closed his eyes.

Seto chuckled as he headed into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them both. After giving his sleeping love a thorough sponge bath, he laid down beside him to fall asleep.

.

.

- - - December 26, 2008 - - -

At the Kaiba mansion…

Seto woke up with empty arms. He opened his eyes and looked around him, but Katsuya wasn't in bed with him. He bolted upright in a panic, and his heart clenched in remembrance of the pain last Christmas brought. He looked all around him, and he saw the note sitting beside his present on the nightstand… his present, not their presents. With fear in his heart, he lifted the piece of paper and read it. 'My dearest beloved, Seto. If you're reading this, it means you woke up too early. Breakfast isn't done yet. You have two options now. You can go back to sleep, and I'll wake you when I bring you breakfast in bed. Or you could come down to the kitchen and watch me cook for you. The choice is yours. Love forever, Katsuya. P.S. I'm not wearing anything beneath my apron.'

The image of Katsuya strutting around the kitchen wearing only an apron flashed before Seto's eyes, and he moaned as his cock instantly responded to it. He scrambled out of bed and pulled on his robe before digging in his present box for a tube of lubricant. He dropped the tube into his pocket, and he headed out of the room. He heard a voice while walking down the stairs, and he made his way towards it as quickly as he could.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, I gave to my true love… twelve fluffy pancakes, eleven blueberries, ten banana slices, nine chunks of cheese, eight mini hash-brown patties, seven strips of ham, six links of sausage, five whipped cream rings, four ounces of orange juice, three pieces of toast, two scrambled eggs, and a coffee with a splash of cream." Katsuya flipped the last pancake onto the plate. He grabbed up the can of whipped cream and starting putting rings onto the plate.

"Not to mention an extra twenty pounds on the scale if he eats all that," said Seto standing in the doorway watching his lover sing and dance around the kitchen while placing all the food he's singing about onto a breakfast tray for transport.

Katsuya chuckled and turned around so that his back faced Seto.

"You really aren't wearing anything beneath that apron."

"Did you want to eat in bed," asked Katsuya pouring a little cream into the cup of coffee, "or do you want to go into the dining room?"

"Where will you want to have sex when we're done eating?"

"You could bend me over the dining room table if you wanted…"

Seto walked up behind Katsuya and wrapped his arms around the blond. He slid his robe aside and ground his erection against his lover's bare buttocks. "Or I could do you right here and we can skip breakfast."

Katsuya whimpered in pain. His heart hurt in remembrance of the uneaten meal a year ago that ended his relationship with Mai.

"I would never want to skip a meal you created for me. You are a wonderful chef, and you always put so much love into your cooking. Just don't expect me to eat all that food. My stomach's not that large." Seto looked over Katsuya's shoulder at the tray. He smiled. "Heart shaped pancakes. You really do love me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And this is actually both our breakfasts," said Katsuya, "I figured I'd eat whatever you didn't finish."

"We'll split everything, but we might need more coffee and orange juice."

"I was planning on taking my drink from you." Katsuya blushed.

"You want to suck me off for breakfast?" Seto blushed. "Let's get into the dining room and eat quickly so I can throw you over that table and have my way with you!"

Katsuya lifted the breakfast tray.

"Or vice versa," said Seto taking the tray from Katsuya's hands and hurrying away from the shocked blond.

"You mean you want me to fuck you?" Katsuya followed Seto into the dining room.

Seto placed the tray on the table and turned towards Katsuya. "We had this discussion last night. I want you to make love to me."

"Oh, I will…" Katsuya stepped up to Seto and kissed him full on the mouth. "After breakfast okay with you?"

"Only because you made it. If it was anyone else's food, it would be going to waste," said Seto, "Now let's sit and eat it quickly so we can get started on what we really want to be doing."

"Each other," said Katsuya sitting down and pulling Seto into his lap.

.

.

- - - Next Christmas - - -

- - - December 25, 2009 - - -

At the Kaiba Mansion…

Seto opened the present from his new husband. He gasped when he saw the diamond earrings and the heart-shaped necklace. "But… but… this… how… Katsuya?"

Katsuya smiled. "I got it back from Kujaku. I told her that they were CZ, and boy was she pissed at Otogi! I thought about giving them back to you as a wedding present, but this just seemed a bit more fitting."

"I love you, Katsuya… Thank you."

"I love you too, Seto," said Katsuya, "My wonderful husband…"

"Oh, don't call me that," said Seto. "You have no idea what I got you for Christmas yet…"

"Open your gift, big brother," said Mokuba hiding his smirk beneath the knitted blanket Shizuka gave him.

Katsuya scrambled over to the largest present sitting beside the tree… beside the tree because it was too large to fit beneath it. He pulled off the paper and peeled down the sides of the box to open it. His eyes widened when he saw what it contained. "A doll house?"

Shizuka giggled. "And a doll! Don't forget the doll!"

Katsuya lifted the doll from the kitchen area of what appeared to be a restaurant-themed dollhouse. He smiled when he saw his likeness wearing a chef's jacket and cap. "It looks like me. Thank you, Seto. It's a very thoughtful gift. Now I can play head chef at my very own restaurant."

"Well, actually I thinking we could give that dollhouse to Kira and Suki when we bring them home from the orphanage after the New Year," said Seto.

"Oh…"

"You get to play head chef in the life-size version of it."

"Huh?" Katsuya blinked in confusion.

"You've graduated from the culinary school. You make delicious food. You've been working as a sous-chef for almost six months… I'm giving you a restaurant. It will be the one expensive gift I give you… just like the necklace Mokuba gave Shizuka last year. The dollhouse was modeled after the restaurant… Ryu-sama…"

"Ryu-sama?" asked Katsuya, "I've seen that building! It's close to Kaiba Corps Towers!"

Seto nodded. "I'd like to keep you close to me so that I can join you there for a meal frequently… with our twin daughters of course. Family should always dine together."

"I will do my best to make this restaurant a successful venture for us both!" exclaimed Katsuya before lunging at Seto and kissing him. "I love you!"

"I love you, Kaiba Katsuya."

.

The end


End file.
